


Loss

by jules-box (elfJaskier)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel Whump (The Witcher), Gen, Geralt tries to be a comforting brother, Give him kith rn, He deserves only the best, I really love Eskel, Kaer Morhen, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Sad Eskel, Short One Shot, Winter At Kaer Morhen, dad vesemir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfJaskier/pseuds/jules-box
Summary: my best friend had little idea of what i wrote in this so it's a surprise for her. love you. anyways, read on and i hope you enjoy! comments and kudos welcome.
Kudos: 14





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyWrites/gifts).



> my best friend had little idea of what i wrote in this so it's a surprise for her. love you. anyways, read on and i hope you enjoy! comments and kudos welcome.

It was cold as Eskel stood quietly as he watched the body of yet another witcher burn. It wasn’t anything new but it still hit him like a ton of bricks. As the others gave their best wishes to their brother, Eskel reminded himself of every little thing he had done wrong to him. It never was easy for him to let a brother go. Each time he came home for winter, the numbers trickled lower and lower. By now, there were just a few young ones left that would start on the path this summer, Geralt, Lambert, and Vesemir. He silently shook his head as his mentor dismissed him, he would sit here until it was over. This one, he was special. They were close. He was almost as close to him as he was to Geralt. They pranked their elders and teased the younger ones while they grew up behind the walls of Kaer Morhen. It was only until he grew closer to Geralt that they stopped being as close of friends.

The witcher sat down as the others made their way back to the keep. He would wait. Eskel would keep him company until there was nothing left. After finally letting himself reminisce over the good times, he stood up carefully. Dinner would be soon and his brothers were probably worried. He began his trek down the mountain and back to the keep, in hopes that he’d be in time for dinner and not go hungry the next day. Maybe he’d stay out for a while longer and deal with the harpies if he got back too late. Those harpies just kept coming back each year.

Eskel hung his head as he got back to the keep, stumbling in on tired legs. The others were still eating and he just plopped down beside Geralt, resting his head in his hands. He wasn't sure whether or not he was hungry or if he could even get up to get himself a bowl. Eskel wished someone would get him a bowl. His prayer was answered when Geralt put a hand between his shoulder blades and got up to grab him a bowl of the venison stew Vesemir has started preparing that morning. The other put down the bowl and coaxed his brother up, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

“Eskel, you need to eat, son,” Vesemir said softly, pushing a spoon over to him. He knew they were worried about him. He carefully took the spoon and began eating, sighing to himself. It really was a good meal and he knew his mentor worked hard on it but he couldn’t bring himself to eat more than half of his bowl and a slice of bread. Eskel pushed the bowl away and he sighed, leaning back on his forearms. He gave a quiet sigh as he felt his brother put his hand on his back once more.

“I’ll be better by morning, don’t worry. Just.. give me time,” Eskel said softly and stood from his seat on the bench, leaving his family to finish up their dinner. He stumbled his way up the stairs and into his room and closed the door with a sigh, quickly undressing himself down to his pants and climbing into his large bed. Now, Eskel didn’t need a bed three times the size of him, but it was good to have when nights for the extra cold and his brothers came in to huddle for warmth. This winter might not be so bad, he thought as he pushed the feeling of sadness from losing a brother down.


End file.
